Leaderless
Well, this was a long time coming. I'm only going to do this one and not the other one because I have lots of stories already, including one coming up. I like this one better anyway, also. Sorry about that and I hope you understand! Prologue "FINAL POWER!" "WAVE OF DESTRUCTION!" The ensuing releasing of destructive energies caused them to clash for a little bit, then go off like a nuclear bomb- only instead of a mushroom cloud, there was a bright light and a sound of loud thunder. When it went away, the area was desolate and everything in it was dead, including five magical warriors and Overlord Leviathan. The magical warriors were together and all holding hands, while Overlord Leviathan was alone and on the other side of the battlefield. A few minutes passed, and then a fox seemed to appear out of nowhere on the battlefield. As it was walking on all fours towards the five magical warriors, its form shifted into a young woman's who was wearing a fox mask. She stopped when she was in front of one of the five magical warriors and peered down at them thoughtfully. "According to Archimedes' visions, four of these warriors will save the distant world that's called Earth," She muttered, thinking. "Hmm..." She snapped her fingers, and four of the magical warriors' souls rose out of their bodies and went to this so called Earth. The woman then turned her attention to Overlord Leviathan, knowing she had a decision to make. While she knew that it would be against the other god's wishes, the woman still wanted to do something ''for the evil overlord, even though she knew that sounded absurd. While the evil overlord was, well, evil when he was living, he certainly didn't start out that way, and maybe a second chance would be good for him. ''"Besides," ''The young woman thought as she smirked. ''"When have I ever been one to ''not ''throw the other gods a curve ball once in a while?" She snapped her fingers, and like four of the five magical warriors, Overlord Leviathan's soul rose out of his body and went to Earth. After that was done, the young woman was about to escort the fifth magical warrior to the afterlife when his soul rose out of his body on his own. "What are you doing?" He asked, one of his transparent eyebrows raised. The young woman blinked in surprise, but then she smirked again. "Well, honey, before I tell you what I'm doing, I'm going to talk to you about fate and destiny," She said. Chapter 1:What do you mean, fight the monster!? (An unspecified amount of years later...) Pandy looked around the abandoned warehouse, very unimpressed by how orderly and pristine it was. "This ''is where we're going to be staying!?" She asked one of her siblings, Havoc. "Where is the chaos? Where is the disorder? Where. Is. The anarchy!?" Havoc stayed eerily calm, his face neutral even when Pandy started to shake him. "Patience, Pandemonium," He said evenly after shifting into smoke, moving away from Pandy, and shifting into his normal form again in order to get out of Pandy's grasp. "You should know that this place is only temporary. We will move to another place after we regain our full strength, but right now, we must settle for this." He gestured to the part of the warehouse on his right. "But I don't ''wanna ''be patient!" Pandy whined. "If we ''have to stay somewhere in order to regain our full strength, it should at least be interesting ''to play around with! Also, who gave you the right to call me by my not-so-adorable full name? It's ''Pandy, not Pandemonium!" "You just don't want to admit that you're wrong, do you, Havoc?" Pandy's other sibling, Mayhem, asked, leaning up against one of the shiny gray machines in the warehouse and smirking. Havoc glared at Mayhem. "Rule number one," Havoc said. "I am never ''wrong." "You just keep telling yourself that," Mayhem said sarcastically, still smirking. At that moment, Havoc was thinking of telekinetically hitting Mayhem with a box or two. Then he remembered that he couldn't, and his eyes drifted to the iron chains on his wrists and ankles, which were currently sapping much of his already depleted strength and power. There were iron chains on Pandy and Mayhem as well, and their chains had the same effect that Havoc's did. ''"Those cursed do gooders," ''Havoc thought, scowling. ''"We wouldn't even be in this situation if they hadn't tried to banish us in the first place." Still, though, Havoc could see opportunity in this situation. When he and his siblings were finally able to break free of their chains and regain their full strength, they would be able to dominate both their home world and this new world called Earth that they were currently in. All they would have to do was wait, and eventually, chaos would reign once more. ~ ''Beep! Beep! Beep-'' A hand thrust down on the top of the electric alarm clock, and the hand drew back when the owner of it, Matt, tried to sit up. "Ugh," He mumbled, slipping out of bed. "Why does school always have to start so early?" After he got his glasses on and changed his clothes, Matt then headed downstairs to get some breakfast, sitting down at the table once he got to the kitchen. His mother and his brother, Cain, were already there, with his mother doing something on her phone and Cain reading a book on theatrics. His father was, as usual, cooking breakfast, and from what Matt could smell, he figured that it was going to be as good as always, if not better. Category:Content (Lavender) Category:Stories